Peppa Pig's big day out
by PeppaPig4life
Summary: It is a big day for Peppa Pig's family.


**Peppa's big adventure**

**Chapter 1**

Dress up.

Peppa awoke with a smile on her face. Today was the day, the day that her and Mummy Pig were going to go shopping. Peppa leaped out of bed, beaming from her head to her toe. "I can't wait to try on those new shoes!" Exclaimed Peppa.

Peppa made her way downstairs, and head into the living room, where she saw Daddy Pig, she walked in. "Aaargh, Peppa!" He yelled, whilst throwing a blanket over himself.  
"Good morning Daddy!" She shouted! Daddy Pig wanted to reply, but couldn't, the sight of Peppa in her pajamas was getting him hot. "Why don't you go see Mummy?" He said this with a nervous look upon his face. Peppa left for the kitchen.

Upon entry she found Mummy Pig, making breakfast, George was playing with Mr. Dinosaur under the table. "Mummy, we're going shopping today!" Laughed Peppa, with a beaming smile on her face.  
"Yes we are... (Not that I'm happy about it...) I can't wait to see you trying on those shoes!" She exclaimed.

Several hours later, George is dressed, Daddy Pig is sitting on the sofa and Peppa, along with Mummy Pig, were about to head out to the clothes shop. "We won't be too long (Thankfully...) Daddy, but make sure George eats something." She shouted into the hallway.

"Don't worry dear! (He'll be eating something all right...) I'll make sure he's very well fed." He shouted back eagerly...

**Chapter 2**

The meaning of love.

"Right, George, Mummy and Peppa are out, you know what that means." He said assertively.

"Yes, Daddy." George said with a frown. George began to strip down, to nothing but his little pink breifs.  
"You little faggot, George, what have I said about wearing Peppa's underwear!?" He shouted.  
"Sorry Daddy." He said calmly. He slowly slipped off the underwear and handed them to Daddy Pig, who slipped them into his mouth.

"Dance for me, George." He ordered. "Dance around like the little slut you are." George began to shake his hips slowly but seductively, clearly arousing Daddy Pig, who started to take out his thick, 9" penis, and begin masturbating.  
"George..." He said humbly. "Come here... And lick my penis." George walked over to Daddy Pig and began sucking on the thick tip of his porky white, taking in any precum that might be dripping out, caressing his balls with his hands, stroking and rubbing gently, this was obviously a practised act."You know I only do this because I love you, George. Right?" He asked.  
"Yes Daddy, you tell me every time." He replied  
"Good" As Daddy Pig uttered this last line, semen began filling George's mouth, pouring from his nostrils as he struggled to keep it all inside. He knows Daddy doesn't like a mess.

After Daddy Pig was done ejaculating and George had licked up any semen that was spilled, Daddy Pig took a cigarette and lit it. He took several tokes whilst he cuddled with his son, eventually pressing the cherry against George's nipple, slapping him in the face and sending him away.

"Today is going to be okay..." He said with a grin on his face.

**Chapter 3**

Welcome to the jungle.

"Mummy, Mummy! It's there, right there! And I can see the shoes!" Wailed Peppa, attracting the attention of several other shoppers.  
"Yes Peppa, I can se-"  
"Look at those jeans!"  
"Yes Peppa, I'm not bli-"  
"Do you think the shoes have matching Jeans!?"  
"I don't fucking know!" Screamed Mummy Pig, granting her many scolding looks from the shoppers. "What does 'fucking' mean?" Asked Peppa with a baffled look upon her face.  
"It's not important, don't ask anymore questions." She said angrily.  
"Okay, Mummy." Said Peppa with a look of remorse.  
"Thanks." She replied. "So, where are these shoes you wanted to try on?" Said Mummy Pig, trying to lighten the mood.  
"There! Over there!" Peppa exclaimed, pointing at a beautiful pair of red, 6" heeled stilettos.  
"Oh wow.." Said Mummy Pig. "This is going to be a good day."

Mummy Pig asked for a pair of the stilettos in Peppa's size and took her to a changing room, even Peppa was smart enough to know you don't need to go into a changing room for shoes, and asked what was going on. "What are we doing in here Mummy?"  
"Shhh dear, just.. Put the shoes on..." She said with a hand awkwardly tucked into her skirt.  
"Okay, mummy!" Said Peppa with a smile on her face. Once the shoes were on, Mummy Pig was moving her hand around in her skirt, causing Peppa to question it, but Mummy Pig saw this coming, removed her hand from her skirt and placed her dripping fingers against Peppa's snout. "Shh Peppa, this just means that I love you... Ummm. A lot." She said nervously.  
"Anything that means you love me is something that I want to be a part of!" Exclaimed Peppa, lovingly. Peppa took off all her clothes, but kept the shoes on, wether it was because she secretly knew what was happening, or if she just liked the shoes is unknown, all that matters was the way Mummy Pig was breathing.  
"Mummy" Asked Peppa. "Take your skirt off too, I want to see why your fingers were wet." This came as quite a shock to Mummy Pig, one of the things she's wanted for nearly 5 years is nearly hers. She quickly removed the skirt, revealing no lacey underwear, no thong, no granny panties... Just an incredibly hairy cunt.  
Peppa gasped at the sight. "Wow!" She exclaimed.  
"Welcome to the jungle, honey." Said Mummy Pig, biting her lip. "Come here and have a taste."  
Peppa began to lick, and suck, and finger, something tells Mummy Pig that Peppa is no newcomer to this, she wants to say something, but then decides to just accept that her daughte is a natural. The cunnilingus continues for 5 minutes until Mummy Pig squirts all over Peppa's sweet, little, innocent face.  
"Let's take you home dear..." Said Mummy Pig, silently. Without any further words, they buy the boots and make their way home.

**Chapter 4**

Homecoming

"Honey we're home!" Shouted Mummy Pig into the hallway, Peppa speeds past and heads for her room, the noise causing Daddy Pig to wake up.  
"Honey, is that you!?" He shouted.  
"No, it's your testicles! Of course it's me!" She replied. This gained no response, so Mummy Pig entered the living room.  
"Good day, dear?" Asked Daddy Pig.  
"Yes, yourself? Anything interesting?"  
"My day was fine, nothing interesting..."  
"Same here..."  
They both stare at each other for several seconds before Daddy Pig turns to the television and begins watching the news...  
"Today was a good day..." They both whispered to themselves.


End file.
